


Emerald's Day Off

by GuineaLana



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaLana/pseuds/GuineaLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder decides that Emerald should maybe shouldn't spend all of her time being a criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! It's really short but I hope you like it!

“Shouldn’t you be choking on Roman’s dick right about now?” Emerald chided to her partner.  
“I’d only choke if it was bigger than my throat.” Mercury retorted.  
“Got me there.”  
The two strolled down the stairs from Vale’s bank to Emerald’s car, Mercury tagging along after finishing lunch. “Anyway, you’re right about having to meet with Roman. Cinder makin’ ya do anything today?”  
“Surprisingly no, I’ve got a…date tonight.” Emerald paused for a moment. “I guess it is a date, huh…” She climbed inside her car and started it up before Mercury began again  
“Woah woah woah woah, Emerald Sustrai. On a date. Who in the world c-“  
“Ice-cream-haired chick. Have fun working all day.” With that, Emerald closed the window on him and sped off. Today would be a good day, one that involves not seeing Mercury’s ugly mug for the rest of it. It was a date! Yeah… a date. With someone cute. “How the hell did this happen?” she muttered to herself. Cruising through the streets of Vale, Emerald remembered Cinder’s teasing voice in her head.

“Both of you are already adults now. Can’t keep you tied down forever with all of…this.” She gestured to the stockpile of pilfered Dust. “I promise, Neo’s a sweet girl, and you’ll want to turn to somebody else if this all goes to shit.”  
Emerald stared back at the older woman skeptically. “Ok I know she’s also a criminal but at least she won’t get caught either. Take the weekend off, I’ve already arranged something for you two. Hope you like movie dates, dear. Now scram.” Cinder shooed Emerald out of the warehouse like a nagging mother.

She pulled her car over to the place she was told to meet Neo. It was the sidewalk beside the river that ran through Vale, with a truly fantastic view of the sunset on the horizon. The leaves were falling slowly, and the nearby streets were bustling with activity. Emerald felt like she was in the middle of a shitty romance novel scene, and her lover would pop out at any moment to sweep her off her feet. At least she didn’t dress up like one of those characters; she’d picked out a decent dress for tonight. With that in mind, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to be greeted by the signature smile that could only come from the one and only, Neo.  
“H-hi.” Damnit! You’re not supposed to be the shy one here.  
The other girl responded with another happy wave and a tip of her head. Her smile, which was usually the most unnerving the world, looked irresistibly cute in the sunlight. Instead of her usual attire, she wore an adorable pink dress. Her parasol was still at her side, and in her other hand was a purse that she’d probably never carry for any other occasion. Finally, Neo’s height stood out to her the most. She’d met the girl on a previous occasion, but standing close to her made her realized that the girl before her was almost an entire foot below her!  
“Oh my god… You’re so short!” Emerald lost her cool to give Neo a much-needed hug. She dropped the shorter girl when she realized that she completely freaked out, ruining her “quiet and intimidating girl” personality that she worked so hard to maintain.  
“I-I mean…sorry.” Smooth.  
Neo was plopped onto the ground, and Emerald couldn’t hide her shame. Neo held her hands to reassure Emerald that it was all fine, giving out a rare giggle.  
It was the best thing she’d heard in a long time.  
The shorter girl pulled Emerald’s other hand to her own. She tugged impatiently and motioned her head towards the slowly crowding theater down the street, waking Emerald up.  
“Oh, right! Let’s get a move on.” She walked the shorter girl down the sidewalk, and new daydreams began to occupy her attention. Scenes of corny romance between her and Neo became increasingly mesmerizing, and Emerald thought to herself: maybe this won’t be so bad after all…


End file.
